


Избавление

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, Homophobia, Inspiration, M/M, Music, post-olympic season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: mikhail_kolyada: увидимся через неделю, споёшь?nathanwchen: с удовольствиемЭтому не суждено было продлиться долго.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Mikhail Kolyada
Kudos: 6





	Избавление

mikhail_kolyada: отличный голос!  
mikhail_kolyada: увидимся через неделю, споёшь?

nathanwchen: с удовольствием

Тёплое солнце Калифорнии, мелькают кадры дней, засвечена фотоплёнка – Нейтан смеётся, и солнечное пятно закрывает половину его лица. Заразительно-прекрасная улыбка заставляет вспыхнуть щёки; волнуется шумно, шипит море за спиной, и сам Нейтан волнуется безумно, но сам не понимает, почему – ведь всё как всегда, но всё уже как надо.

Четверной, четверной, ещё раз – кажется, сердце делает сальто, когда удаётся почувствовать его тепло, вихрь эмоций рядом, когда тот на лёд выходит и раскатывается неспешно; а значит, пропускает удар чуть ли не каждую минуту. Золотым горячим удовольствием отдаётся каждое касание, что хочется продлить.

Чен отпускает ситуацию тут же, забывается, чувствуя себя так свободно и спокойно, позволяет себе вольности допустимо-недопустимые: приобнять за талию, засмеяться над шуткой на корявом английском, накинуть на Мишу куртку – под вечер просыпается ветер, и после холодного льда, а затем и горячего душа легко простыть.

Коляде хватает десяти дней, чтобы загореть, чтобы стриженные коротко волосы посветлели слегка, а на лице обосновалось тёплое, уверенное и самодовольное, по чему скучалось ещё с самого конца марта

Нейтану хватает десяти дней, чтобы влюбиться.

*

Первой ласточкой мелькают сложности на флипе – да, каток новый, непривычный, перерыв в неделю между последним льдом и сегодняшним уж ни в какие ворота не идёт; но чувствует Чен, что не выходит совсем не потому, что не притёрся, не потому, что не размялся или наоборот, перетянулся. А потому, что воздуха не хватает – тяжело полной грудью, тяжело насытиться от одного вдоха; и приземлять приходится, сдерживая колющее в боку.

Рафаэль сердится: мальчишка не следит за питанием, за здоровьем, за чем угодно; простыл, наверное, или же ленится просто – не хватает палки. Дело всё-таки не в этом: видео с тренировок уже смотреть выматывает, даже если переживать не за каждый прыжок. Заходы идеальные, мощные прыжки, но статистика приземлений портит всё, что только можно.

Нейтану на рентгене медсестра пытается улыбнуться; вручает конверт и выпроваживает – «не волнуйтесь, ничего серьёзного, загляните к терапевту».

Под полупрозрачным оказываются сильно выделены сосуды диафрагмы: белые на чёрном, прямо как кости – он приглядывается и понимает: мягкие ткани здесь не увидеть; касается под рёбрами, ожидая наткнуться на что-то твёрдое и острое, что неприятно бы воспротивилось, что дышать бы не позволяло.

Терапевту достаточно пары минут на опознание.

У Адама было такое же – внутри выросли незабудки, странно задревесневели стебли; он думал, будет больно в груди, будет рвать под сердцем и он лишится половины лёгкого – повезло, локация нетипичная оказалась, и от желудка отрезать было легче и не так больно и обидно. Конечно, Риппон не смог больше влюбляться – но нужно ли ему это было? Ведь хватало и любви извне.

Ну и льда, и удовольствия от общения, и всей его жизни – вот только не получится ощутить что-то такое же, что-то эфемерное, но близкое, укутывающее и возносящее.

Ходили слухи, что у Ханю получилось остановить клумбу в себе прямо перед Олимпиадой в Сочи – наверное, ему ответили, наконец, а после этого он будто заново родился. Были тысячи случаев чудесного излечения – кто-то просыпался любящим и любимым неожиданно, кто-то добился, почти ценой своей жизни храня способность любить; но на каждое исцеление приходилась чья-то упрямая смерть.

А у Нейтана Пекин.

А у Нейтана шесть четверных.

И цвести готовится за того, который на другой половине мира, которому совсем не до Чена.

На тренировке, когда наконец-то он встречается с Арутюняном, держится молодцом – за каждое приземление борется, несмотря на задеревеневшую сетку, покоряющую плевру. Дышит, приподнимая плечи, чего сроду не делал, старается задерживать дыхание надолго, чтобы на высоком трикселе не поплыла ось, и чтобы от падения не было ещё раз пронзающе больно и тяжело.

Рафаэль смотрит мрачно.

\- Ты, парень, конечно, молодец, - и лицо не смягчается, неужели заметил? – Но что-то у тебя не так.

\- Что?

Чен не понимает главным образом зачем ему ломать комедию, когда всё так обидно прозрачно.

\- Ты не дышишь, - почти тычет в грудину. – Проблемы?

Проблемы. Нейтан признаётся сразу же, и испытующий тренерский взгляд пронизывает до костей.

\- Будешь держаться, дуралей? Всем нашим повырезали. Можешь пропустить всю серию Гран-При.

*

Персональный антирекорд – только два элемента скручены на плюс. Персональный рекорд – полминуты задержки дыхания, когда проще в полуобмороке дойти дорожку, чем вдохнуть, опасаясь сломать себе уже хрустевшую болезненно пару раз плевру – оно ползёт наверх, сжирая плоть. Коляда в итоге непереносимо счастлив, и видеть его на подиуме, сжимающего медаль, радостно, но в то же время горько до сумасшествия.

После награждения срабатывает триггер, которого так не хватало Чену прямо сейчас – захлёбываться кашлем никогда не было так сладко, а вымазанные в слизи и слюне кислые лепестки с зазубринками, порванные – как прошли через гортань? Он даже не пытается гуглить – потому что страшно, потому что не будешь же рассказывать друзьям, какой именно сорняк тебя собирался проткнуть насквозь.

На гала получается смотреть только в лёд – минимум прыжков, максимум осторожного скольжения, непривычно нежного, нехарактерного; Мишина «Металлика», завершающая показательные, выходит звенящей, а для Нейта ужасной, отсекающей все пути к выходу – Коляда катает для других.

Для совсем других.

И что за надежды?..

*

На банкете он пьёт шампанское, сдерживая надрывный кашель – «Простыл, ничего».

Негромкое «Я педиков не люблю» ему любезно переводят, и Чен воспринимает это именно так, как и надо – не на свой счёт, но понимающе; отгораживается улыбкой от Михаила, такого солнечного и развязно весёлого, такого доступного и в то же время далёкого.

А ведь мог бы взять прямо сейчас – пару дней не болело бы больше, а может быть, прекратилось бы вообще. Мог бы прижать к стене, уткнуться губами в его губы, не углубляя поцелуй – всё это напоминает странный мокрый сон, в котором целью остаётся не поверхностный секс, а лишь освобождение от узкого корсета оплётших лёгкие стеблей.

Ещё бокал спиртного покрепче, он уходит, извиняясь, стараясь не потревожить никого сдавленным кашлем, выворачивающим всё наизнанку – к ладоням прилипают окрашенные тёмной густой кровью лепестки.

В ежедневнике он отсчитывает три недели: первую на операцию и форсированное восстановление, вторую и третью на тренировки – золото Финала само себя не завоюет, а отдавать его кому-то не хочется совсем. Ханю снимается совсем ожидаемо, и главными претендентами остаются Коляда и Уно.

Конечно же, у него получается.

Получается всё-всё.

Дышать полной грудью оказывается так приятно, но на задворках мысли вспоминается что-то явно пустое, явно недосказанное. Для фотографии Чен приобнимает соперников, остро чувствуя что-то неправильное, покорёженное, глупое и расстраивающее.

Хитрая улыбка у Михаила та же.

Походкой он не изменился ни на йоту.

Глаза щурит совсем так же, как летом – смешливо, смотрит уверенно и тепло, но только ни золота горячего внутри, ни желания быть ближе у Нейта не найти.

*

mikhail_kolyada: давно не видел у тебя ничего музыкального в сторис, как жизнь?

nathanwchen: времени особо нет записывать  
nathanwchen: да и желания что-то тоже

*

mikhail_kolyada: всем привет! прошли выходные, а это значит, что было время поиграть немного на гитаре. не судите строго, я ещё только учусь!

Нейтан пролистывает без сожалений; внутри колет легкой ностальгией, смешанной с желанием что-то сделать уже — сегодня необходимый выходной, а значит, что нужно посвятить себя чему-то не связанному с катанием. И уж точно не вспоминать об отношениях, которые даже не начинались, закончившись досадной операцией.

До-сад-ной. Но необходимой.

Собственная гитара пылится в комнатке кампуса — почему-то не хочется её касаться, ведь цветов внутри больше никогда не будет: ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле. Звенящая пустота.

nathanwchen: классно выходит! когда время находишь?

Наверное, Чен бы согласился на второй шанс подохнуть от удушения и множественных внутренних разрывов, лишь бы почувствовать вновь, как от восхищенного шока бьётся сердце, и как руки раздирает желание ощущать.

mikhail_kolyada: выходной же, от тебя научился :D жаль, что ты больше не выкладываешь ничего

Но Нейтан сделал выбор.

И, наверное, выбор правильный — на Мире они не пересекутся и взглядами.


End file.
